Invasion of the ice Warriors
by carlgluftgmail.com
Summary: One his way back to the fight on the front lines of the Time War, the War Doctor is recruited into helping a Time Agent acquaintance of his liberate the Oodsphere from martian invaders.
1. Chapter 1

Upon a frozen field of snow a tall, blue box faded into sight with a haunting wheezing and groaning sound. A flashing light atop of it ceased its blinking and the door opened. Out stepped an old man with silver hair brushed up in a tuft and a bushy white beard and mustache. Shivering, he pulled his old, worn leather coat about him, and tightened the red, herringbone scarf about his neck. As he turned about, his brilliant green eyes widened, and he gasped, "Oh my God."

An enormous crowd of running forms was heading right for him. The shock came not from the imminent stampede, but that the creatures rushing toward him had great bulbous eyes and a mass of tentacles where their mouth should be.

"Great Cthulhu's ghost!" growled the old man as he turned to dash back into the blue box.

"Wait!" echoed about the frozen land and the oncoming crowd parted revealing a tall, handsome man in a blue greatcoat in their midst. He ran ahead of the crowd, shouting, "Please, don't leave! I need you. We need you."

"Group Captain," said the old man as he stopped in the doorway of the battered, blue box.

"Captain Grumpy!" cried the Group Captain as he ran up to the old man and shook his hand.

"Don't call me that," moaned the old man.

"It's good to see you again, sir," said the Group Captain as the crown of tentacled people ran about the two men and the box.

"Who are these people?" asked the old man. "They look similar to Sensorites."

"They're call Ood," explained the Group Captain. "And they need our help."

"You know I have a war to fight."

"You stayed a few hours to help me back in Nineteen Forties London. A few hours on the Oodsphere couldn't be too much to ask of an old time traveller like yourself."

"What are they running from, Group Captain?"

"Martian invaders, sir."

"Little green men?"

"Big ones, sir."

"Ice Warrior? This far out. I'm assuming this Oodsphere is very near the Sensesphere?"

"Same system. This is the year year 4126. Just earlier this year, the Ood cast off their yoke of slavery to the humans. Now the Ice Warriors have moved in."

"Where are you running from, Group Captain?"

"One of their cities that just fell to the invaders."

"Let's go back and take a look."

"What about the Ood, sir?"

"They're running. That's the best thing to do in circumstances like this."

An hour later, the Group Captain and the old man were crouched behind a great snow drift, peering at a gorgeous city of fluted towers, elegant flying buttresses and arched walkways."

"What a beautiful city!" gasped the old man in wonder. "But it doesn't look quite finished."

"They just started building it a few months after their liberation. Dispute their rather monstrous looks, the Ood are a good people, and this is their rightful home."

The Group Captain handed the old man a pair of binoculars which he took and immediately began to scan the city with.

"Where are they?" asked the old man. "They didn't pursue your Ood, but I don't see anyone in the city."

Just then, a great, green helmeted head filled the old man's field of vision, staring right at him. The battle hardened old Warrior barely supressed a startled cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get down!" hissed the old man as he pulled the Group Captain behind the snow drift again. "It saw me."

"It's also quite far away," explained the Group Captain. "Those are rather powerful binoculars. Augmented Time Agent equipment. We should be able to get away in time. These things move slow."

"We're not going to run away," insisted the old man. "Let's take a higher position and try to get a good sight on that warrior and its comrades."

"Yes, sir" agreed the Group Captain as they snaked their way through the many drifts. Eventually finding a good spot some distance above their previous hiding spot, the old man signaled the Group captain for his binoculars.

"There they are," said the old man handing the Group Captain the binoculars. "There's three of them."

The two men watched from their perch as the Ice Warriors combed the area about their previous hiding spot. Not finding them, the warriors left, heading in a direction other than the city.

"This is it," said the old man. "They're going back to their base. Let's follow them."

It was a long walk over the frozen fields of the Oodsphere, but eventually they reached their destination. From a safe distance, the old man and the Group Captain watched the three Ice Warriors enter a massive spaceship resting upon a flat area.

"Their base of operation," explained the old man. "Let's pay them a visit."

"I'm game," said the Group Captain as he follow the old man up to the airlock doors of the ship. It took no effort for the old man to override the Ice Warrior's security system and enter the ship.

"It's about as cold in here as it is outside," complained the Group Captain.

"Warmth is their weakness, Group Captain," explained the old man.

"How warm?"

"Rather warm, but not dangerously so to our two species. remember that, Group Captain."

The two men walked into a room filled with equipment and Ice Warriors! Despite his apparent age, the old man swiftly doubled back pulling the Group captain with him with surprising strength.

From outside the compartment's door, the two men watched as four Ice Warriors were in deep discussion with another of their species in completely different armor. The warriors' armor was rounded and bulky, with a helmet to match. But the other martian's armor was trim, and his helmet tall and crested. The only thing they had in common was the mechanical claw hands and the apparent gun barrel mounted above their right wrist.

"Back up!" hissed the old man as the five Ice Warriors approached the doorway. The two men darted about the corner, and watched from cover as the Ice Warriors headed in the opposite direction. "Let's follow them."

The corridors were labyrinthine, and very soon they lost their quarry.

"Damn it," said the old man. "We lost them."

"Well, let's get out of here," said the Group Captain. "We're not safe in here."

"Well, there's a problem with that," said the old man.

"What?" asked the Group captain.

"It appears that we're lost."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we getting any warmer, sir?" asked the Group Captain.

"If only we could," chuckled the old man.

"What could we do?"

"Get warmer, Group Captain."

"The Ice Warrior"s sensitivity to heat."

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten."

"Couldn't we just turn up the heat at their life support control station."

"I'm certain there are to many safe guards for that. It would be easier just to shut off there life support, but that wouldn't have an effect on them here on the Ood sphere."

"This would be paradise to them."

"Thus there reason for trying to conquer this planet. It would be a New Mars."

"They've already been conquered."

"Hardly! It's just one city and one space craft ."

"There will be more."

"Not if we stop them! Ice Warriors rely heavily on their scouts. I've defeated them many times by foiling their scouting expositions. I'll do the same today."

"You're very confident," said the Group Captain with a sly smile.

"Unfortunately, I've had a lot of experience with war lately," said the old man sadly.

"When I asked if we were getting warm, I meant, were we getting close to an exit?"

"O understood your metaphor, Group Captain," said the old man as he pulled a metal wand from a bandolier he wore beneath his leather coat. He twisted a red dial on its base. The other end lit up with a red light and gave off an electronic whine. He waved it about in front of him as they walked through the ship's corridors. "There is a strong sonic field that's interfering with my device. It's acting like a gauze field for my sonic scans. It's right through this door. I think I can still unlock it dispute the sonic field...oh, my God."

The compartment wad bare dave for an enormous gun like device the size of a cannon mounted in the middle of the deck.

"It's not from the Weapon Factories of Villengard, "said the Group Captain, "but that's a sonic cannon, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," said the old man waving his wand before it.

"Something that size could level a whole city block."

"Villengard has nothing on the Ice Warriors, Group Captain. That thing could level a whole city."

"The Ood don't stand a chance."

"On the contrary, Group Captain. The tables just turned."

Just then, the Ice Warriors entered the compartment, their arms extended, pointing their wrist mounted guns at the two time travellers.


	4. Chapter 4

"These are not Ood!" hissed the one in slim armor.

"No, milord," replied one in the standard, bulky order. "They spear to be humans."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," growled the old man. "Which Ice Lord am I adds reading?"

"I am Lord Sezleer," hissed the leader. "Who are you?"

"No one," said the old man. "I have one order for you: leave this planet!"

"Who are you to give orders, human?"

"I told you, I'm no one. But I will tell you this, I am not a human. I am a Time Lord."

"Go back to your war, Time Lord. We are not Daleks. We are of no business to you."

"No, but the Ood are, Sezleer. I am giving you one warning. Leave this planet!"

"You are unarmed, Time Lord."

"Am I?" asked the Time Lord as he raised his wand and activated it. The Sonic Cannon began to charge up.

"Foolish Time Lord!" hissed Sezleer. "Our armor is impervious to sonic attacks.

"But the air molecules about you aren't," said the Time Lord as he loosened his herring bone scarf. The Group Captain was taking off his greatcoat and loosening his uniform tie.

The Ice Warriors began to swoon in the rapidly increasing heat. One by one they collapsed.

"They intended to take slaves," said the old man, "so there should be shackles aboard, Group Captain. Let's get them tied up proper before it cools off in here. I'll go back to the flight deck and set the autopilot to take them back to their fleet."

An hour later, the Group Captain and the Time Lord watched as the Ice Warrior ship blasted off and the Ood returned to the city.

"Thank you for helping the Ood," said the Group Captain shaking the Time Lord's hand.

"It was nice to be able to make people better again," said the Time Lord. "I need to get back to the War."

As he turned to enter the blue box, the Time Lord turned around, and said, "I saw Tallulah in Eighteen Sixty-Eight America."

"The hot, little blonde from Nineteen Forties London?"

"The same."

"She's not one of your Time Lords, is she."

"She didn't recognize me, I think. But she called me, 'Captain Grumpy'."

"Did you go through the roof?"

"Seriously, Group Captain! She died saving a whole town."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the Group Captain with sincere sadness in his voice.

"She gave me this," said the old man pulling a crystal on a chain out of his pocket. "She slipped it into my pocket before she died. I think is has telepathic properties of some sort."

"Hand on to it, sir. She wanted you to have it, and its true purpose me one day be revealed."

"Thank you, Group Captain," said the old man as he pocketed the crystal and headed back into the blue box.

"It's always an honor serving with you, sir," said the Group Captain with a salute.

"And with you...sir."

The End.


End file.
